


Rey/Reader and other one-shots

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Some Rey/(female probably) readerSafe scenes of Rey being happy and respected bc the world needs more of thatAnd finn/poe/rose being adorableCh 1 is super short they're not all like that





	1. Rey helps you from a nightmare

Reys super hearing saved you. 

She heard you crying and gasping  
For a moment when she came you were terrified your nightmare was real but then you heard her voice 

“Its ok it's me Rey" 

She sat down on your bed and held out a hand. You took it.  
You ended up laying together. She still held your hand. She asked if you wanted to talk abt it and you rapidly shook your head. 

“Well whatever it is youre safe now. We defeated all the evil….youre safe with me"


	2. You & Poe helping Rey & Finn prep for a ceremony

Rey & Finn are invited to some fancy thing on another planet for military agreement & the people worship them for saving the galaxy. 

Reys getting ready. She's nervous she's not use to this much praise. I walk up to her seated in front of a mirror. I help her latch this big gold necklace. I look at her eyes in the mirror 

“don't worry sweetie" she chuckles   
“how can I not?” 

I kneel down next to her chair so we’re eye level if not a bit below her.   
“bc it's time you let other ppl see who you are, how I see u, & Finn & Poe see you. brilliant & brave & kind.”

She smiles “thank you but I still don't feel right getting the credit, so many other people fought & died.”

I hold her hand “I know. Why don't you think of it like, youre giving everyone a celebration, bc it is, you're giving the ppl something positive to take out of the war" 

She agrees cupping my face to bring it into hers “thank you" kissing me.   
I smile standing up at the back of her chair then leaning in to her ear   
“ofc. And once you return I can give you you own celebration" she nearly giggles  
\-----  
Meanwhile Poe is helping Finn with the same anxieties as rey. He ties finns tie for him smiling at him  
“You're gonna do great buddy"   
“thanks Poe but it feels weird"   
Poe nods waiting for him to explain  
Finn sighs and sits down on their bed. Poe joins him holding his hand.  
“ I just feel like a traitor. None of them know who I really am. I could have helped kill 1 of their families"

“Hey that's not who you are Finn. That's who you were forced to be. And you couldn't even shoot someone your first time out remember?” Finn nodded   
“I just feel so guilty" Poe hugs him   
“its not your fault”  
They talk abt it some more until Finn is ready & Poe motivates him by offering more blatantly than me to have sex in 1 of the hot springs as a reward for getting through it.


	3. You and Reys First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really should go to bed gotta be up in 5 hours but meh I feel happy for once so fight me exhaustion

It was snowing out.  
You were looking for Rey through the old stone building with its seemingly endless archways and paths that led to ruins. Poe had asked you all being you Rose Finn and Rey to meet up there so he could tell you plans Leia trusted only you 5 with. 

The meeting was over but before everyone got up to go you noticed Rey was already gone. 

You called out her name, wrapping your hands into your sleeves and wondering who would willingly stay out in this cold. 

"There you are, why did you?" 

You stop talking. Rey is backed against a wall talking or rather fighting with no one. She hisses "no I'm not going in any black hole this time"  
She falls to the ground cold tears fleeing her hazel eyes. 

You run to her, shaking her, yelling.  
"Rey! Rey! Snap out of it!"  
Thankfully she gasps staring up at you. She's so scared but the fear slowly leaves her as she's back.  
"Thank you" she whispers.  
You offer a hand standing her up. 

She breathes. You don't think she wants to talk about it.  
You begin to walk silently towards the camp and she halts.  
"I..have to go do something" "are you gonna be ok?"  
"Yea you go ahead"

You know there's no convincing her otherwise so you slowly step off the bricks into the snowy field, hearing her boots run the opposite direction. 

About halfway down the field you hear the same boots and turn around.  
She's running straight at you. She's smiling a bit but not her usual pearly grin. You love the way Finn (Well Poes) brown jacket hangs around her, her knuckles reaching the wrists. Her dark hair flies against the snow, some fallen to her ears and cheekbones. 

She meets you. "Rey?" You ask. She stares at you visibly conflicted. She wants to say something, you think. And then not. Her face is so full of worry, and hope like she's about to leap off a building.  
"What's wrong?" You ask  
"I want what Poe and Finn and Rose have"  
That was a surprise to you. You knew Rose kissed Finn and Poe is clearly in love with him.  
"Uh I didn't know they were...all together"  
She sighs a small smile  
"I know but they love eachother. And they're open about it." 

You can't feel the snow melting into your toes through your oversized Resistance boots, or the wind wipping under your eyes making them squint All you can see, all you can feel is Rey. She loves you. As much as you love her. 

You nod in response uncontrollably beaming. She beams back.  
Youre too excited to say anything properly so you're glad she asks  
"Can I kiss you?"  
Your fingers are on the shoulders of her jacket and other hand pressed against the warmth of her chest at this point.  
You nod moving your heads together. 

She cups the side of your face. It only feels warm. The other holds your back as you press into eachother. 

It's sweet and sharp like the snow, and warm like Rey. Your long hair blows past you and her fingers catch some of it.  
She could catch you any day. 

"Rey!!" General Leia yells. 

You giggle into eachother. She holds your face with both hands before stepping back, grinning, nodding at you, then dashing away through the snow.


	4. Poe/Finn fluff and Rey/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gives Poe a massage, fluff 
> 
> Then Rey accidentally uses the force to transport you and her somewhere

"Oh just sit down" Finn groaned to Poe. 

"Fine but I'm only doing this for you" Poe scoffed unconvincingly  
"Uh-huh"

He sat down next to Finn, back facing him. 

Finn began gently rubbing Poe's shoulder blades, then down his spine. It was an understatement to say Poe was tense. Finn should know, he was always tense. 

Poe kept a straight posture and unconsciously clenched his muscles like a rock. 

"Poe it's ok" Finn murmured. Poe nodded as if that were obvious. Finn shook his head. 

His hands worked down to his lower ribs. Finn smiled at his success as he could feel Poe relax just a bit. 

"No offense but how do you know how to do this?" Poe asked lightly, turning his head to glance over Finns toned arms. 

"I don't know. I mean I had to heal a lot of my own wounds from training. Weakness isn't exactly smiled on in the First Order" 

Poe twisted around more so both their brown eyes met.  
"You don't believe that, do you?"  
"Hm?" Finn knitted his eyebrows still lightly rubbing his side.  
"That getting hurt is weak" 

Finn laughed "ha this coming from Poe Dameron"  
he motioned him to turn back around.  
Poe rolled his eyes 

"One thing you'll learn from the Resistance. We wear our battle scars. Plenty of heroes get hurt or die. I am just one example" 

Finn chuckled to which Poe grinned to himself.  
He could feel Poe relaxing even more, but still not entirely. 

 

Rey came walking down the hall with you. She could see Finns careful face determined into Poes back, his arms with their rolled up sleeves washing over the man.  
She thought he was trying to use the force or something. 

So you and her sat down across the hall observing. 

You could see Poe smiling and was that..blushing?  
Finn whispered something into his black curls, you couldn't quite hear it.  
Rey apparently did as she smiled softly.  
You nudged her "what'd he say?" 

Her hazel eyes debated on what to tell you then she whispered "I think Finn is helping him relax" 

After awhile Finn beamed and took his hands off him. Poe and he stood up. 

"Thanks buddy" you could hear Poe say as he clapped Finns shoulder.  
Poe had to go but you could see him trying to suppress his ridiculous grin as he ran off to General Leia. 

 

Rey walked over to Finn.  
"Oh, hey Rey"  
She rested one hand on her hip asking "having fun there?"  
They smiled and shook their heads at eachother as she and you joined him. 

"Actually yea. Turns out I'm really good at giving massages.  
I'll talk with you more later but I should get doing, promised Rose I'd help her with some stuff" he and Rey hugged 

He waved "bye y/n" You smiled and waved back  
"See ya later finn" 

Rey and you sat down. 

"Have you ever..?" She asks. You nod "what, give or get a massage?"  
"Mhm" "you've never..."  
She laughs awkwardly "No nope"  
You nod again  
"Uh well I hear they can be great for relaxation, you know releases stress"  
She stares at you. "Uh...I can.." you point to her 

She doesn't say much as just slowly turns around. 

It goes about the same as Poe except she's waaaay more tense and slow to trusting. Being hunted will do that to you. 

You remind her several times that she's okay.  
Eventually you hear her breathe a deep breath and feel her relax a bit.  
You rub circles into the middle of her back. 

You were so focused on the task that it took the wind hitting you to glance up and realize suddenly the two of you were not on the ship...But in the middle of a field somewhere...

You jump back in shock.  
"Uh Rey!" 

You shake her shoulders until her eyes open.  
"Oh my.." 

She grabs your hand "you're here too!?" She asks baffled and somewhat excited. 

All you can do is nod. "How did you..what" You mumble 

"I'm sorry I guess I just felt more relaxed here..?"  
She looked around at the desolate field. It wasn't even sunny out. 

"Uh..ya...it's okay just can you get us back?" You ask internally freaking the fuck out. 

She nods. She shuts her eyes concentrating. 

You're back in the ship again, same exact place except this time facing eachother. 

You both breathe. Phew.


	5. Rey accidentally goes in your dream

"Wow she's beautiful" 

You turn around.   
"Rey?" You ask 

She looks around more surprised "You can..You can see me?" 

You nod.

" im..I'm sorry I don't know.." 

She paces a little back and forth in the vague room you two are in. Her boots squishing into the floor. 

"What is..?" She asks staring down at the tip of her feet disappearing 

"Huh" you sigh sitting down. This wasn't very normal for you. 

She really isn't getting through it   
"Ugh you just take your shoes off!" You tell as if its the most obvious thing in the world 

"Don't be cross with me, this is your dream!" She retorts 

It dawns on you. 

"Um, dream Rey. Tell me something about you I don't know" 

She winces like she's caught and feels guilty.

"Oh my, it is really you!" You walk up to her and poke her arm. You can feel it. 

She nods "I don't know how I did it I was just thinking how much I want to sleep and" 

"..You were thinking about me" 

She sighs unable to deny it. "Evidently" 

You weren't laughing any more. This was real Rey. You looked down. Oh thank God, you were wearing clothes. 

She follows your eye movement then abruptly looks away.   
She holds out a hand in mid air. 

"I'm sorry I will just go um" 

"Wait.." 

She looks at you again 

"I mean. I know you didn't try to. But while we're here...i mean this is a dream world" you gesture 

She is surprised then remembers "where it's very normal for me to call you beautiful" 

You can't deny that either. 

You look into each others eyes.   
This could be fun. 

You just hope you remember it in the morning.


	6. Love dares you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, and you were listening to a song together. Crying ensues
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE BAND I OWN NONE OF IT

You slipped the disc in and a hologram "Earth:Twentieth Centuryy AD:"Queen and David Bowie": "Under Pressure"

You knew all the words but none of the new resistance fighters had even heard of it so when Poe suggested music to take everyone's mind off post battle stress you jumped to the consol. 

The beat started  
"Okay I can get into this. I like your style y/n" Poe approved 

You mentally high fived yourself.

The beat has Rose tapping her boots and Poe showing off his rock star poses, and even Finn noding his head. Rey smiles.

When it gets to "watching some good friends scream 'let me out'", everyone visibly notices. Finns head stops and Poe looks to him. Rose looks down and Reys smile stops too. 

Shit, you forgot how relevant that part could be right now. 

But the beat keeps going and Freddie's getting higher and the music's beautiful. By the time the phrase rolls around again they're all back to moving. 

It's so nice to dance together.   
With the "do dap deeps"and such you take turns pointing eachother and handing off an invisible microphone. 

It's the super high part and you giggle at their amazement. 

Back to dancing. 

Now it's   
"Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking.."  
Rey and Poes hair whips against their heads as they dance. Rose is doing some weird hand movements and you and Finn kinda fist bump to nowhere but it's all kinds glorious. 

"Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love..."

 

Everyone's freaking out and then it's your favorite and least favorite part 

"CAUSE LOVE DARES YOU TO CARE FOR THE PEOPLE ON THE EDGE OF THE NIGHT  
AND DARES YOU TO CHANGE THE WAY OF CARING ABOUT OURSELVES   
THIS IS OUR LAST DANCE   
THIS IS OUR LAST DANCE"

"This is ourselves....  
Under pressure"

They're breathing heavy and done jumping up and down. Hands clap each others shoulders and cheeks sigh from laughing. 

When it finally ends you all sit down on the benches nearby. 

Once everyone's caught their breathe you ask   
"What do you think?" 

"I think we've been missing out" Finn says with a beautiful smile. You mentally high five yourself again 

"Yea it was awesome!" Rose adds and Poe nods whistling   
"That guy sounded hot"

You laugh because he's right   
Finn rolls his eyes chuckling "only you could say that" 

"He's not wrong" you tell them. 

You all look to Rey for her opinion. She has a soft smile but almost..tears? Lining her hazel eyes 

"Rey?" You ask gently 

"It was..beautiful." 

You had that the reaction the first times listening to it too. 

"Hey" Finn said resting his hand on hers. She wiped at her eye. Poe stopped smiling to worry. 

You knew what she was thinking about. Her parents, her friends, and probably Kylo Ren in away. You don't know if you would go as far as to say she loved him but she definitely cared for the dictator in a kinda of broken little sibling way. 

"Love dares us to care for ourselves. And others who may not deserve it...it's not weak to care about yourself Rey. Or others it's brave..." You almost whisper 

Rey sighs   
"It doesn't always feel very brave"

Poe looked a bit angry. Finn was whispering something to him and Rose looked down. You understood their hatred for the Jerkwad. 

You added "I think loving someone doesn't have to mean you like them, or you agree with them, or forgive them. I think it's just seeing the humanity in someone. That is really hard to do." 

"The humanity? I'm sorry Rey I know Kylo got in your head but he tortured me, remember. His ships killed Roses sister and-"

"I know! He tortured me too. He tried to kill me on several occasions he told me I was nothing I don't want to have cared about him!" Rey exclaimed 

But she did. Because she is Rey and the strongest thing about Rey is her heart. 

You understood. You held her other hand. 

No one knew what to say for a long time. 

"You know what I like about that song?" Rose offered. 

You shook your head. 

"The singer's asking Earth if they could give themselves one more chance. Not any one person...I may not have a lot of hope in some people..But I have hope in us. We deserve a chance guys" 

Finns eyes were watering now too, as well as Roses. 

Rey gasped to let some air out from her tears. 

Poe looked down, you could see his shame and guilt. 

"..that includes you too Poe" rose added. 

He was amazed. He didn't know if she knew about Paige fully. 

He hugged her his curls and tears covered her neck. 

You all cried and hugged. 

"I love you guys" you said.   
And that was that.


	7. Halloween episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's October!! One of my favorite times 
> 
> Spooky Rey and Poe and the gang 
> 
> Also  
> Someone tries to bring back the tradition of Halloween  
> The Jedis do not get it.

"The Monster Mash" played

Finn and Rey exchanged a look like "what is this pointless trash?" 

Poe danced around curly hair flipping "come on you guys! This used to be fun!" 

"Yea thousands of years ago!" Finn countered

Poe rolled his eyes and looked to Bb8 "Yea, leave it to me to find the two most boring best friends in the galaxy" 

Bb8 whirred angrily and Poe knelt down to stroke them 

"Ofcourse buddy you're more than my best friend..oh! Rose!!" He called standing up excited 

"You can dance right?" He asked her 

"I think you've been replaced by a droid" Rey whispered to Finn laughing, Finn was not amused 

Rose smiled joining them 

"Ooh the monster mash!" She exclaimed joining Poe in the awkward dance 

Rey and Finn looked to eachother again a bit bewildered   
\------

 

I will finish this I promise I am just swamped with school and work and a bunch of other stuff


	8. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all (:
> 
> Make sure to read Hope! 
> 
> Really loved writing that and it analyzes the characters 
> 
> Loves ❤
> 
> This chapter is looking back at times the friends had empathy despite the situation in TFA mostly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw can anoyone picture Poe as a yoga or cross fit instructor or something? Like how he motivated his flight crew  
> I'm gonna write that
> 
> Also I've never gotten chills from an actors performance in my life except John Boyega. His face when he saw Rey get carried into the first orders ship by kylo Ren. The terror the guilt the pain the abadonement   
> Amazing

Rey could have sold bb8 for all that money but she didn't. Scavenging for weeks would only get her a fraction of what the Jakku outpost offered. She could have a good meal, 7 good meals with that, medicine, clothes.  
But she looked down at the droid, now in her care.  
Her hazel brown eyes, young but brave saw them.  
"Actually, the droids not for sale"

 

Now a year later bb8 swiveled up to their friend whirring excitedly  
Rey laughed looking around for Poe 

"What is it? Oh, thank you" she bent down to their single eye level receiving a packet of crackers. 

"How did you know I was hungry?" "Wheewhoo"  
"Haha ofcourse, let's go find him, he's probably with Finn and Rose"  
They went off to find Poe  
\----  
  
Finn and Poe talking in the hallway of the first order ship  
Finn hadnt solely helped Poe escape for himself. He saw Poe laying there exhausted in the interrogation room. He wanted to help but didn't think he could until he found out they had a resistance pilot. Then he could help both of them  
Poe:  
"I can fly anything. Why are you helping me?"  
Finn: "Because it's the right thing to do"  
Poe smirked "You need a pilot"  
"I need a pilot"  
Poe beamed excited "we're doing this thing"  
The plane ride was a beautiful moment, if you ask me.  
Poe had empathy for this man, this stromtrooper from the first order,! who for all Poe knew could have killed his loved ones, and realized wow, he's just really brainwashed. He doesn't even have a name, the first order took that from him too. And he was risking it all now to escape. Poe could help him. The resistance could help him. They were meant to save and protect innocents well Finn was an innocent. And he could use him to fight the first order. 

So he told Finn ' you have a name.' You have a friend you are not a machine 

 

So now a year later Poe, Finn, and Rey sitting in the med bay waiting for Rose to wake up, Poes head asleep on Finns shoulder, Finn smiled  
"Idk what I would do without you two"  
Funny, bc Rey almost killed him the first time she met Finn. But in her defense, she thought she was protecting BB8. 

And Finn, he didn't know Rey yet. He had just escaped death and was in this new, ugly land but there was a girl, fighting off attackers and he was going to help her.  
And after some squabbling, Rey instantly cared about Finn too. 

Finn was her family, her home. And vice versa.  
  
"You can't go I won't let you"

Seeing Finn almost leave before Maz's hall was attacked and kylo ruined everything was like her family flying away all over again.  
But now they were all together. Whatever kylo was, her brother, a lost cause, a sociopath, and of course that made Rey sad,  
He couldn't hurt them. He couldn't take their friendship. 

These three and once rose wakes up, four brave, traumatized, passionately kind people had that. That was theirs.  



	9. Rey and you both stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concept of loneliness is really interesting framed like this. I assume it's well..assumed that authors of thingthings like this are as such and it's true but not in the way you may think  
> Bc I have had lots of romantic relationships, I have lots of great friendships, family members work colleagues peers neighbors heck, animals 
> 
> But I did really raise myself. My domestic situation has always been just a terribly dark, anxiety inducing, dangerous thing I just live in even if people don't know it. 
> 
> I may have all these loves in my life but I still feel so alone. 
> 
> Not even talking about sex or physical intimacy just being able to emotionally or situationally depend on someone, I've hardly ever been able to do that,  
> and even that's not like a close relationship that's just people being nice and spotting me a dollar or ride sharing and yea they are great friends but that's as deep as it goes pretty much 
> 
> I may have all these loves but I've been pretty much on my own since I was around 8 years old. 
> 
> That's why I admire Rey so much, she is so emotionally and physically strong and brave.

Rey and you are a lot alike.  
Self raised, self trained, never could depend on anyone and didn't want to.  
You learned a long time ago few people in life are worth being trusted and none of them can you rely on. 

That job, was for yourself. 

Who would believe you, know you, like you, but yourself? Not that those were particularly easy. 

But this loneliness made you both develop a sense of strong identity, resilience. 

You knew your capabilities and your limits. Sometimes didn't admit them but deep down you knew what you could do. 

 

The abilities part was especially difficult for Rey when the dark side kept messing with her. 

It had been a year since that last battle of Luke Skywalker, and Rey was finally distancing the dark side 

It took awhile for her to open up to you about it. As you would expect. But when she did she was relieved to know you could relate, in some sort of way. 

You were certainly no jedi, but being that lonely and that self reliant can make anyone go a bit out of their head. 

So when the darkness would start to pull her in, she would come to you. And you would hold her and tell her she can fight it and you will always be there with her to. 

Fight with love. 

And eventually you two relied on eachother.  
In little ways, at first. 

If she had a long day at training she knew when she came home to your pod you would have that bread that rose from a pinch of powder ready for her on the table, even if you couldn't stay awake and were asleep on the couch. 

She would thank you each time and ask how your day was, and if you were asleep kiss your nose and eventually carry you to bed. 

 

You knew if you had a nightmare she would be up and calming you down, hugging you and reminding you youre safe. That if it was raining out as you went to visit Poe or Finn or Rose or Leia, Rey would give you her cloak to cover you from it. You liked how her dark brown hair curled in the rain anyway. 

She could depend on you to kiss her cheek before she went off to training each time. And you could count on her to blush. 

You waited with anticipatiom every night..or day for her to delicately hold your waist and make that very Rey grin bc then you knew sexy times were starting

 

And she waited with the same for you to say her name bc then she knew you were close and vice versa

And in the morning you'd wait for eachother to wake up. 

Youd leave the door open because you knew she was right behind you as you went off to your jobs. And youd lock it that night after the other was in safely.

And when you said "I love you", you knew the other would always say it back.


	10. Holiday Season

The best part of these harsh foreign winters was ofcourse the holidays; time to be with family and friends and maybe even in love. 

The artifact the resistance picked up known as a "radio" was playing on the base 

"Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cosy are we, we're snuggled up together like 2 birds of a feather would be" 

General Leia thought how apt a description this was, looking over at the window-couches where Poe sat with his arms and legs wrapped around Finn as the ex-storm trooper read him a book. Poe had the cutest grin as well as his boyfriend. 

Rey was standing by the entrance to the room chatting with you. She wore a long beige winter coat, with white fur around the hood and collar, making her somehow look taller. Her bright white teeth glinted as she smirked to her best friend.

Finn noticed and blushed, Rey genuinely smiled excited for him. 

You and Rey had just kissed a few days ago and neither knew how to do it next.  
You thought how attractive she was to you in practically anything, but this jacket and the snow in her dark brown flyaways, like she had just come out of some epic long journey but still was rugidly gorgeous..yea, you we're blushing too. 

"They're adorable" she said in her accent. You nodded in agreement 

She turned back to you  
"So we are going at dawn tomorrow to meet your family..."

You knew why she was hesitant after being alone for most of her life. 

"Mhm. And they will love you, I promise" 

She smiled worriedly "idk. What if I don't know what to say?" 

"Don't worry. I've already told them what not to talk about, and if you feel uncomfortable you can always say you have to go save the galaxy" you joked trying to cheer her up 

"Did you tell them about us?...you don't have to, I understand-" 

"Mhm" you answered not letting her eyes go 

She smiled too "oh"

You both were so happy. 

You thought now was as good as time as any so you lifted yourself up off your heels, held her snow covered mitten, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. 

When you opened your eyes again she was beaming so large as if someone had just given her the most amazing gift in the world. Her hazel eyes were surprised and starting to crinkle with adoration, both of your hands were wrapping around the others to seal the moment. 

"Giddy up giddy up giddy up it's grand, just holding your hand" 

 

Over by Finn and Poe, Rose walked by, unsure of how to respond. 

But Finn and Poe simply waved their hands for her offering  
"Get in here" 

Rose beamed and snuggled in sitting next to them laying her head on Finns shoulder, Poe wrapping his arm around her as well.  
He really was the luckiest guy in the galaxy with these two. 

Over by Rey and you, the Jedi took her hand from your cheek and breathed "I'd like to do that some more" 

You chuckled as she led you by the hand out of the room


	11. I'm rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be some Finn/Rey in this  
> Maybe some rambling  
> I have so many thoughts  
> 1 being that the characters in The Nutcracker Fourth Realm look like and remind me of Rey and Finn. Clara especially

1-nutcracker similarities  
The girl (beautiful) the snow pale skin dark brown hair, hazel eyes with green and brown & everything some freckles bigger lips , and a slightly similarnose  
She's a mechanic genius, brave misses her family , kind to all creatures, wants to see the best in people  
Immediately befriends Phillip  
Phillips hardly ever had any good relationship with another human, trained soldier  
Undying loyalty wants to protect her  
They trust eachother like each other  
He similar jaw and nose longish face dark smooth skin also beautiful  
  
Imagine Rey and Finn watching that movie and thinking wow we look just like them  
  
"Well, it's good to see you again, old friend."  
  
"Now we can be together in the same world"  
  
All it took was a few thousand years  
  
Dress up as that for costume party  
  
Clara and Phillip holding hands and Rey and Finn holding hands standing side by side 

2-ages  
Let's just say Rey and Finn are in their early 20s (21-23) and Poe is older but not a lot older like 29 or so Rose same early 20s

3-gah they are so beautiful  
Poes freaking face in TFA his nose his chin his eyebrows his eyes his curls gahh  
Finn in both and in TLJ wearing Poes jacket and a slightly open shirt underneath in the scene where he's laying down  
His eyes and mouth and grin and muscles  
Rey in both omg her eyes so beautiful brown sometimes sometimes there's green in them her dark brown with small curls hair her face shape her long limbs and not as obvious but still there muscles her teeth her grin  
And Rose the actress is beautiful but the hair they had her in I did not like at all. But minus the hairstyle she's so cute her eyes and nose  
General Leia is also beautiful tbh


	12. Ridiculously fluffy and absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I'm gonna do this  
> A lot of these chapters could be considered a continuation of the Hope series I wrote a few months ago, where the characters are through or around a year later after the end of Hope  
> Same structure with reader/Rey Finn/Poe, sometimes Finn/Poe/Rose maybe eventually Rey/Finn at the same time  
> I have no idea they are all So beautiful 
> 
> But the chapter you're about to read is ridiculously fluffy and silly with all those characters so you've been warned

-after the Holiday Season chapter- like right after a minute after 

You both jogged to the hallway out of prying eyes. Her thin robe like clothes swayed against her boots as she stopped against a wall, pearly teeth grinning happily.  
  
You held each others hands laughing. She took one hand to cup your face as she kissed you again, you could feel her smile imprinting on yours.  
  
When she leaned out eventually, she realized she had inadvertenly moved you against the wall. Shed never kissed anyone before much less that.  
  
You saw her breathe and slightly shiver although you thought it was quite warm in here.  
  
You held her face in both hands pulling her back in to you and neither was worried again.  
  
  
Bb8 saw you two, she held your hands as they held her face. Eventually your lips separated and you dared to touch her waiste beneath her coat, softly pushing into the fabric to let her know you're there. She leaned her forehead into yours and rested a palm flat against the wall behind your head. You both breathed and  
  
"Wheeeee!!!" Bb8 chimed  
  
You both were so startled you knocked skulls to see them and threw your arms away from the other.  
  
"Bb8!" She yelled  
  
A small part of you chuckled  
  
"What is it?" She demanded  
  
The droid rolled up to your feet  
  
"Seriously? Now?"  
  
You couldn't speak droid very well but you guessed it had something to do with Finn or Poe.  
  
She looked to you apologetically and in a softer tone said  
  
"He says we need to settle a dispute"  
  
"We? Us specifically?" You asked  
She nodded  
  
"Um..ok"  
  
Bb8 rolled back to the main room of the ship expecting to be followed.  
  
"Um..well. that was good" you told her now much less coolly  
  
She smiled a bit "Yea?" "Yea"  
  
You two walked out to of course see Finn Poe, and Rose sitting on the benches in a heated debate but yet still absurdly close to eachother for being in one.  
  
"Finn what's this about?" Rey sighed  
  
He held up the book they were reading and looked as if that explained it.  
  
"Uh I don't see the problem"  
  
Finns eyes widened  
"Ok well Poe here is trying to tell me that the author -blah blah something irrelevant"  
  
Poe tried to suppress his laugh still behind Finn and waved to you both  
  
"I don't really think that I was just trying to get a rise out of you and Rose"  
  
"You can't do that to me man!" Finn explained  
  
Poe turned it down  
"Ok I'm sorry buddy really"  
  
He kissed Finns temple in sincerity  
  
Finn nodded letting himself breathe more  
  
Poe quietly asked  
"Do you want me to do that thing?"  
  
You don't know if Rey saw it but Poe gently rubbed circles on Finns stomach & rib area  
  
Finns mouth turned upside down in a little sigh slightly raising his eyebrows.  
  
His big brown eyes lined with eyelashes so dark it almost looked like he was wearing makeup were pretty adorable  
  
"Yea..that actually feels good" he announced quietly  
  
You all blushed and looked to your feet  
  
"Rose you wannna?" Poe asked and she rested her head on them again and Poe played with her silky hair.  
  
  
Eventually Rey grunted annoyed  
"Ok, so looks like our job here is done"  
  
You nodded and turned around, starting to lace her fingers with yours.  
  
  
"Ah ha!!" Poe yelled  
  
God he and his droid were giving you so many scares tonight  
  
"What??" You demanded zipping around tired of it  
  
  
He pointed between you two  
"We bet on when you would stop being pansies and get together" he explained a satisfied smirk surrounding it  
  
  
Reys mouth opened a bit in shock 

and said in a grave tone  
"Poe Dameron. Did you send BB8 to us just so you could have this moment?"  
The said droid was now anxiously rolling around by Leia looking over at you obviously.  
  
He shrugged and Fin looked at Poe.  
  
"Ohmygod you seriously did all that PDA just to mess with us. Poe, not surprised but Rose and Finn" you added  
  
  
Rose put her hands up "I'm sorry but I had to see it for my own eyes, we have been shipping you for months"  
she stressed the months part as if the burden was on them  
  
  
Rey shook her head. You asked "Wait how is this a surprise , Finn literally just saw us kissing over there" you pointed to where you were before the hallway  
  
Rey put her hand on her hip and tried to glare at him but couldn't. She even started to smile, over the situation.  
  
"Actually I didn't see, and I really was against Poes point on the book so that part was real"  
  
That's fair you all knew Finn was a terrible liar.  
  
"Sorry sweethearts but we were a bit preoccupied" Poe explained smirking  
  
You rolled your eyes and shrugged crossing your arms , as did Rey.  
  
"Ok. You have 1 minute what do you want to know?" You opened up the floor for what you assumed would be ridiculous questions  
  
"Oh! Have either one of you saved the others life?" Rose asked  
  
"Uh not going to answer that"  
  
"Rey do you ever accidentally read her mind, bc I'm always worried about that" Finn asks  
  
"Not that I know of?"  
  
A part of you assumed Poes question would be dirty like who tops or something but another part of you knew he wouldn't do that.  
  
He stared at you both like two baby deer and putting his hands on his cheeks asked  
  
"Bb8 caught you kissing didn't She? That's why Reys so mad we interrupted  
  
  
  
"Aww!" Rose cooed  
  
Rey started to argue with him as you looked to Finn. It was evident to you they loved each other deeply, in what way you could never be completely sure. But with Finn with his people and now Rey with you...it made everyone happy. And you weren't exactly planning on having an orgy any time soon.  
  
  
You decided to derail your thoughts  
"You know I am just appalled you dragged BB8 into this."  
  
"I'm not" Rey said flatly "if I know anything about Poe Dameron is he survives on romance even if it is not his own" she emphasizes the last words  
  
"We're sorry Rey we just wanted to know" Finn said  
  
"I know you are" she replied gentler to him as  expected  
  
"You're not the one who sent the droid" she added looking to Poe  
  
"You say it likes it such a bad thing"  
  
Rey stares at him intensely then glared enough to melt his face off  
  
"You are so lucky I do not have my staff" she threatened  
  
"Wait what?" You all asked  
  
Poes eyes widened "you could hear that.." She nodded  
  
You assumed she read his mind and was right  
"Um ok hear what, if it's about me I want to know"  
  
Rey sighed holding her head  
"I'm sorry I'm just getting use to hearing people's thoughts" she said this to you mainly and held you arm  
  
"Do you wanna sit down rey" you suggested now holding her arm and back  
  
You both sat on the ground  
  
"Yes rose I know we're cute thank You"  
  
"Sorry"she muttered  
  
You rubbed Reys back and she rested a hand on your knee which you tried not to think too much about  
  
"Ok I think I'm good, thanks" she lightly rubbed your knee with her thumb  
  
You looked to eachother taking in the situation and sighed smiling then chuckled a bit  
  
Rose and Finn were looking to Poe trying to guess what he thought that was so bad  
  
You sighed again resting your hand on Reys hand on your knee  
  
"So what was it?"  
  
Rey looked to Poe then Poe to you and back to Rey and everyone at him  
  
"Rey?"  
  
She shook her head blushing slightly  
  
"Poe." You said deeper  
  
He shrugged  
"Its not important"  
  
"Ohmygod" you groaned  
  
Rose "now I really wish I could read minds"  
  
"Me too." You agreed nudging Reys shoulder  
  
"I'll tell you later" she told in a hushed voice looking down then in your eyes  
Her pupils were a bit enlarged like in the hallway and you were surprised how well she was able to compose herself bc you were just blushing wildly now.  
  
You cleared you throat "Oh ok"  
  
You nodded to eachother and tried not to be obvious  
  
"Ok now I'M uncomfortable" Finn retorted accurate of everyone  
  
"Thanks Poe" Rose muttered  
  
He laughed  
"Fine I'm sorry we've embarrassed you enough" he waved his hand  
  
You two stood up and slowly walked away  
  
  
Poe muttered in a high voice  
"They're so cute"  
  
Finn and Rose hummed in agreement  
  
  
By the time you were entering the hallway again Rey held your hand but then quickly spun around yelling in her accent  
  
"Ohmygod,  Poe!"  
  
"What!?" You asked  
  
Poes eyes widened and his partners stared at him


	13. Rey/Finn/Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lifes wild and im in a position where 2 great people are interested in me and i could date both of them or neither of them?  
> Like not at the same time seriously  
> But like wow  
> Ones a guy and ones a gal and i just hm  
> This is...new
> 
> But i dont want to mess anything up so lets avoid that and imagine the beautiful polyamorous high school Rey/Finn/Poe!!
> 
> Ill try to make it accurate

Poe jumped out from behind his recently slammed locker door when he heard Rey and Finn coming

"Movie night tonight! My parents are out, bring whatever shit you want" he informed his guests

Finn raised his eyebrows, sliding back from the sudden outburst wheras Rey was more blunt 

"Ahh dude, why? We are standing right next to you. Also keep your voice down" she instructed

"Haha, sorry" he apologized whispering, moving to walk inbetween and sling his arms around them

Finn smiled at the hallway tile as if this was the first time, which it very much wasnt hes just an adorably shy nerd. 

Rey patted Poes arm  
"So what happened to your folks?" 

"Visiting Aunt Leia" 

"And they didnt bring you too?" Finn asked surprised 

"Told them Im sick. Not that i dont love Leia..but i was sick..sick of missing you two" he added in a melodic voice looking between his partners

Rey chuckled  
"Youre quite the actor" 

"For you, anytime"  
he replied winking to Rey while wrapping a hand around Finns side.


	14. Rey is freaking gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au its 2019  
> Rey is a millionaire engineer being the first woman to discover all sorts of things  
> She is reportedly an avid theater goer and you meet her at a play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know how suits work

Ok I just came here to say that Daisey Ridley in a suit is one of the best things that has ever happened to me 

* * *

Rey was wearing a black suit and her brown hair was tousled in perfect curls to her chin. Heels that you couldn't imagine anyone being able to walk in much less on carpet. 

The pants led up above her waist to a white double breasted pleating inside the matching black jacket. 

She was stunning. Her makeup highlighted all the colors of her eyes;green and gold and warm brown. 

You didn't see her until you got up to go to the bathroom. She was walking into the theater as you were walking out. 

She met your eyes and flashed a close lipped grin. 

One of her hands were in her pocket as she walked by you.

You were taken aback of course and didn't expect much as you slowly walked away 

But you heard her say behind you 

"Enjoy the show."

* * *

 

Throughout the performance you would side eye the audience to try to see where she was. 

You concluded it was impossible as the curtains closed and everyone cheered for the bowing cast. 

 

You collected your coat and purse and went into the lobby with the flood of people. 

As everyone poured down the large carpeted stairs to get autographs and pictures, you stayed at the top hallway. 

Because there she was. 

She leaned her back slightly against the wall and still had 1 hand in her pocket. 

You looked behind you confused but no, it was you she was looking at. 

 

You walked towards her, praying to God you wouldn't trip or had smudged your makeup during the plays emotional scenes. 

 

"Hi. I'm Rey" she introduced in a thick, probably English accent 

Her little smile pulled at her lips and made dimples on her cheeks. 

She was freaking adorable and hot. 

Her hazel eyes right now were more dark than anything. 

 

You stuck out a hand for her to shake. She smiled more, finally leaving that pocket and shaking back. 

It was a purposeful, honest handshake, if those could be considered that. 

"I'm y/n. Nice to meet you. Were you waiting for someone?" You asked not wanting to waste your or hers time. 

 

She replied quieter and so gently 

"No. I wanted to ask you on a date. I think you're quite beautiful" 

 

You couldn't help but beam and step forward. 

"What did you have in mind?" You ask 

* * *

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Rey held a hand to your shoulder as she walked up to you. It steadied you, and you looked to her trying not to reveal your fear but still tugged close as you hugged her chest. 

You felt both her arms around your back and she asked  
"You alright?"

You nodded, chin pressing against her shoulder and you patted her back

"Yea i will be"

She smiled comfortingly down at you and moved a hand to cup your face. You smiled too

She nodded and hugged you again before wrapping one arm around your side and walking you two away

"Come on, lets go home"


End file.
